


smart kids

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: Hacking, Karma - Freeform, arguing about 3DS and switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle, Kylie and Wendy are a force to be reckoned with
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 2





	smart kids

“Erica! Erica you gotta help me!”

The brunette really didn’t care that her brother needed help, she was in a heated debate with Kendra about Nintendo Switch over 3DS.

“I’m busy, deal with it yourself,” Erica waved a hand dismissively.

“No! Please, they’re gonna kill me!”

“I think he’s on about Kyle and Wendy again,” Kendra said.

Erica huffed. “It would give me some peace if they did just do it.”

Eric pulled his phone out his pocket. “It’s Kylie as well! They all keep hacking me and sending really inappropriate shit to people so they think it’s me!”

“That would explain why Kenny got that picture of you,” Kendra laughed.

“So what did you do this time?” Erica rolled her eyes. “The only time the smart kids come after you is when you do something to piss them off.”

Eric was very offended at that. “I have never done anything to offend them!”

Kendra and Erica shared expressions of annoyance, clearly knowing the truth.

“Okay, fine, I may have crossed the line with Kyle and Wendy.”

“So why is Kylie helping?” Kendra asked.

“.....I may have said some things about her that Kyle overheard.”

“Well, you deserve it. Can’t help you,” Erica shrugged.

“Seriously! I could get detention!”

“You’d deserve it, making fun of my girlfriend,” Kendra replied simply. 

“Go ask someone else, maybe you can still trick Butters like always,” Erica added, “because I don’t want the smart kids coming after me next.”

The blonde had to agree. “Anyway, I’m telling you 3DS is just better-“

“It’s OLD, Kendra! In what universe is that better!?”

Out of luck and defeated, Eric left in search of Butters.

He wasn’t going to give up yet.

Probably should have, or some particular comments wouldn’t have been sent to PC Principal.


End file.
